


Control is Always Fun

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [2]
Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: 3rd person, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: A request for BraveVesperia01! I deleted my stuff from here for a little so sorry! So here's a reupload.





	Control is Always Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVasperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BraveVasperia01).



> TRIGGER WARNING!: SEXUAL CONTENT, Rape/Non-con Underage, and Trans woman (just putting this here in case someone is uncomfortable with it for some reason)
> 
> For: BraveVesperia01 (is it an O or a Zero, sorry) who requested a male reader version of 'Real Fun'. (On Ao3)

(Y/n) had tried to fight the woman named Poison, but lost, her strength and skill compared to his was far superior. So here he was, sitting in front of the woman, the ladder of which had her cock out, and was trying to get him to suck it.

He refused, shaking his head, desperately trying to get the cuffs she had put on him off, to no avail. "Look kid, you ain't getting out of those, just give in, alright, maybe I'll let you go if you suck my cock, so come on, start sucking!" She laughed at him.

Poison grasped her cock, she moaned at the contact, she began to stroke her cock, the young man's face began to hear up, blood rushing to his cock.

Poison used her other hand to force the teens mouth open, she guided her cock to his mouth, putting the tip in, the boy sucked it, causing the magenta haired woman above him to moan loudly, "oh, baby, you have to take it all in" her voice sultry.

The boy did as told, taking Poison's cock all the way to the hilt in his mouth, she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair, scraping his scalp with her pink painted nails. He moaned.

Poison began to forcefully move his head up and down her cock, the boys drool sliding down her cock. She was face fucking him, his cock twitched in his jeans, he felt heat rush him down below. 

Poison was getting close, her lips pursued, and she began getting sloppy with her thrusts, she moved faster, her end so close. (Y/n) continued sucking and bobbing his head, he was getting really hard now.

His cock was unbearably hard, the woman above him had reached her end, her cum spurting out and coating his throat, she slowly pulled him off her cock.

She panted heavily above him, the boy swallowed her cum, and looked at Poison, good she's distracted, he tried to wiggle away, only to be stop by the woman roughly grabbing his hair.

"Uh, uh, ah, no trying to leave, till I'm finished with you" she wiggled a clawed finger in his face. Poison reached into her back pocket, "good thing I always come prepared" she laughed, pulling a tube of lube from her pocket. His (e/c) orbs widened, Poison's heels clicked on the floor as she walked behind him.

She bent down, her fingers fidled with his belt loops, until she pulled them down, exposing the boys boxers, she giggled at the boys squeal as she pulled down his boxers as well. She flipped the lube cap open, the click of the plastic cap echoed through the warehouse they were in.

She squirted the lube onto two of her fingers, the lube was cold and sticky, she poked a finger at his entrance, the boy moaned and bit his lip. She slowly eased one finger in, "I'm gonna go slow, okay? You seem like you're new to this" she laughed.

She eased a second finger in, pumping in and out of his ass, he moaned, the feeling was so amazing, once she was satisfied, she slipped them out, much to the boys dismay.

Her cock was already hard again, she squirted more lube onto her hand, and rub it in her cock, she moaned at the feeling. She then guided her cock to his ass, slowly easing it in. The boy moaned, his face in a fever like haze as she placed the tip in, his drool dripped on the concrete.

Poison had finally got her entire cock in his ass, she moaned loudly, his ass was so tight, she couldn't hold back anymore, and began setting a rough pace. She placed her hands on his hips, gripping them with almost bone crushing force.

Her moaning filled the room, the boy under her couldn't even strain out a moan, his mind to clouded with arousal. His cock dripped pre cum onto the floor, pooling under them.

He began to reach his end, as was Poison, "oh, kid, I'm gonna fill you up with my cum, hope you don't mind!" With that she came, filling his ass with her cum, he moaned, his cock twitched and spurted out cum, pooling to the floor, staining his jeans.

His tongue stuck out, drool dripped past his lips. Poison zipped up shorts, and walked over to a crate, pulled out a vibrator. She smirked, bending down again to his ass, she covered the toy in lube, and gently pushed it in, "huh, wha!?" She flipped the switch, "I'm just gonna let your friends find you, okay hun" she laughed walking away.

He was left there for an hour, his cum coating the floor, he didn't even hear the footsteps of Chun-li and Guile. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head, he was met with the warm brown eyes of Chun-li. 

Both her and Guile stood there in shock and horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped ya liked it, first male reader insert.
> 
> feel free to critique, I appreciate it!


End file.
